Simply Words
by terra hotaru
Summary: Riku was cold and Roxas was uncaring and ignorant. Conflicts were about to spark and it would take more than simply words to get things right. RikuRoku. AkuRoku. For illbewaiting.
1. Meeting

**Author Note: **Okay. So… yes... this is me… writing a RikuRoku fanfic after having been missing in a week... Sorry, I got really stuck in writing any of my continuing fics. :D I'm addicted into this pairing right now, all thanks to **illbewaiting**. She's the one with all the gorgeous RikuRoku art, making me drool to no end. This wouldn't have happened without her.

**Dedication: **Yup. So, this is written for **illbewaiting**.

Just to get you crazy, check out the RikuRoku AMV I just uploaded in my youtube channel which could be found in my profile. :D that would certainly boost a little love for the pairing, I hope. :D

Enjoy!

**Simply Words**

Riku was cold and Roxas was uncaring and ignorant. Conflicts were about to spark and it would take more than simply words to get things right. RikuRoku. For illbewaiting.

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting**

He took in a deep breath as he trudged through the same road that he had to walk over every day. It had become a daily-routine for him. One of the straps of his backpack was dragged over his shoulder, lazily carrying it. The backpack was packed with exactly…_nothing_. He brought nothing to school and he didn't care. He didn't want to wear his shoulder and back out by carrying the thicker-than-bible textbooks that was required in his classes. Those textbooks were pointless and meaningless to him.

Shoving a hand into his pocket, he fished out a pack of bubble gum. Picking one out, putting the rest back into his pocket, he un-wrapped the piece of gum, put it into his mouth, and stated chewing lazily. His expression was identical to that of a cow that was grazing at the field in the afternoon, tired after a whole day's work—which basically only covered the 'tiring' job of merely standing there all day in the field. He rolled his eyes uncaringly, making a little 'moo' sound from the back of his throat, already hating the morning.

It was a short walk to his school which would only take ten minutes to get there if he was actually _walking_. No, he wasn't walking at all. He was casually lifting his feet, every step ranging from two to three centimeters from where he previously stood. Then, he would stop for a minute or two, practically staring into nothing with his blank expression, just standing there, feeling the wind and shrugged, then continued his journey.

Still chewing his gum, he took a couple of small baby-steps and stopped again midway in the pedestrian walk. He watched as people passed him by, hurrying to do whatever they needed to attend to. He yawned, bored stiff. His bubble-gum popped and he put his arms behind his head, cerulean eyes met the identically colored sky. He took in another deep breath before he continued with his little 'journey to school'.

He knew that he was going to be late when he arrived, but he didn't really care. Detention had become his part of life. It was not bad at all, sitting around in a class, not allowed to go anywhere for an hour. He needed his time alone anyway and he could do whatever he wanted in detention as long as he didn't make any noise. However, even with all the detentions, he was still a straight 'A' student with some 'B' appearing randomly once in a while. He read books in his free time and it was not just any book, he read textbooks in his free time.

When he was in the middle of enjoying the cold breeze flowing to his face, he suddenly got bumped over. He was taken off-guard and ended up falling to the ground on his back. One of his arms was injured due to the harsh fall and the other arm was okay because it was protected by his empty backpack which fortunately, guarded his arm contact with the ground. He groaned a little, hissing at the pain and growling at the weight above him.

He didn't know what was _above_ him since his eyes was out of focused. His brain was still clouded with the haziness, trying to register everything that had just happened in. He blinked a couple of times in order to get his focus back. His curiosity drove him to immediately pay his attention to the weight that was currently straddling him. He gasped, yelping when he felt the heat and the friction that was created, biting back his blush as best as he could.

He started gagging and choking when he found out that his bubble gum was already trying to go deep inside his throat. He hastily coughed and threw the piece of evil-work out before it got inside his system and stayed forever there.

When he threw his attention back, his eyes were immediately met with a pair of lime orbs. He shook his head a little. _Green?_ He pursed his lips when he noticed that those eyes belonged to a boy with long silver hair, about the same age as him. Those lime stared straight back at him. His silver hair was covering his face. Strands of silver hair were falling down from his shoulder. Their lips were only millimeters apart until it met. They could practically _feel_ their breath on each other. The blond adapted to the situation almost immediately and stopped blushing. The other boy showed no readable emotion whatsoever.

"Mind getting off of me?" the blond asked shallowly, rolling his eyes.

"Heh," the silver head smirked, pulling away a bit, looking deep into the cerulean eyes in front of him. Those cerulean looked displeased. "You should have watched your step," he commented dryly.

"Excuse me?" the blond frowned. It was _clearly_ the silver head that bumped into him and pinned him down in the middle of the pedestrian walk like that. Oh shit… he was _pinned _down in the middle of the pedestrian walk with a boy _grinding _him and he didn't exactly feel a _thing_. That was _wrong_ beyond all reasons.

"You're excused. Watch where you're going next time," the silver head said cockily before pulling back more, taking his backpack, and standing up. His silver hair showed a slight tinge of blue and white as it was illuminated by the morning sun. He gave the blond a last smirk before going off to the same direction that Roxas was supposed to take. The short blond stared in awe, cringing a bit, his left eye twitching. He finally dragged a hand over his head to get his messy golden locks back into the spiky shape that it supposed to have. He already hated that guy to no end, but then again, he didn't really care. They probably would never meet again for the rest of their lives. So, why spent a whole lot of time fuming over the little accident in the morning?

However, if there was any chance in the world that they were going to meet again, he was determined to get his revenge. He knew that the silver head intentionally grind to him in order to get his attention and he wouldn't let it simply go like that. He would make him apologize.

Picking up his backpack and patting himself off the dust, he started to run to the direction of his high-school—which was a big deal since really…when was the last time anybody saw Roxas _run_ except in the track field?

He arrived right on time in the high school, right before the huge double door iron gates closed before him. He scoffed, happy that at least he made it in time to school. It wasn't as if he was proud, but he could definitely use that fact to counter people's words that day. He knew exactly that it would prove useful to him.

After that, he walked into the school building, walking to the direction of his class.

--

Sorry it's short… This is the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it.. I'm sorry it's bad though… D: anyway, hope that it would hook you enough to want to read the next chapter. Thank you very much! Hope you like it, Sule. :3 It's two in the night here… I should go get some rest. :3 bye~ Tell me what you think? Happy Valentine's Day!

Love,

-terra hotaru


	2. A Small Exchange

Sorry, I've been leaving this for long. But anyway, here I am.

**Dedication: **To **illbewaiting **at deviantart.

**Chapter 2**

**A Small Exchange**

Strangely, as if it was fate, right at the very morning, the earliest class was sport, which meant that Roxas would have to go to the track field. The P.E class that day required the class to go to the track field to have ten-laps run for their mid-term grades. At least he was miraculously not late that day and that would mean that he wouldn't need to go through detention. The thing was... he had _forgotten_ his P.E uniform! That would mean...that he wouldn't have his midterm grade taken that day.

Out of sudden frustration, he kicked his locker which resounded with a loud bang in the changing room. Everyone was obviously already dressed and out in the field. It was only him in the changing room now. He jumped when he suddenly heard a low whistle.

"Hey, Roxas."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Axel? What are you doing here? I thought..."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be out in the track field," the slanky redhead answered lazily, dragging and slurring his words, racking his hand on his spiky red hair. "Well, guess what, Roxas?"

"You're not there." The blond answered boldly. "Got it," he continued, walking pass the redhead, not wanting to have anything to do with said tall lanky class mate.

"Geez, Roxas." The redhead grinned, quickly standing in front of the lithe blond, effectively blocking his way out.

"Look, Axel. I need to explain to the teacher that I've apparently forgotten to bring my P.E uniform and see if he will give me a chance to join in."

"Ah, I see what you mean." Axel nodded wisely. After that, his predatory emerald eyes stared back at Roxas. "And you think that he will give you that permission?"

Roxas shook his head almost immediately. He laughed a while after. "It's worth a try?" he added dryly.

"Geez, Roxas. You can easily ask for my help, you know. Seriously, Rox." Axel played with his hair again with his cocky smile, making an impression that he was someone that Roxas could depend upon. He stood tall before the blond.

"What do you suggest?" Roxas tried, sitting down on the bench, right beside his empty bag which had been thrown away uncaringly earlier.

"Ah, I _do _have a lot of suggestions." The redhead's grin widened, waving his arms around in a clever gesture as he continued to talk, not waiting for Roxas' reply. "First, you can always find some excuse like someone burn your clothes or that your washing machine ate it."

"Yeah, like..."

"But that would be stupid, since Cloud would definitely take such lame excuse. Now, second, you could always put me as the scapegoat and say that I messed around with your wardrobe. Cloud trusts me and everybody knows that."

Roxas shook his head for a while, thinking. While it was true that Cloud liked Axel for some unexplainable reasons, he would never buy such lame excuse.

"Third..." the redhead trailed off. "You can always wear _my_ uniform. I can definitely lend it to you." Axel took out his clothes from the locker nearby and showed them in front of Roxas.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, watching the redhead in disbelieve. "For free?" he nodded uncertainly, reaching out to take the clothes.

"Ah ah ah, not for free." Axel took his clothes back.

"Then what do you want, Axel?" Roxas rolled his eyes, sitting back, and crossing his arms.

"You owe me."

"Owe you?" Now, that just sounded _wrong_ beyond all reasons. Roxas didn't like the sound of that, that's for sure. Why? Simple, because owing Axel something never meant anything good. Oh no, not even _close_ to good. Roxas had been best friends with Axel for a long time, he knew the redhead all too well and he knew that he never liked being in that talking 'deal or no deal' situation. It was almost always lose-lose in Roxas' point of view.

"Yeah, owe me. I'll tell you what you have to do when I think of something."

Roxas bit his lower lips, contemplating on whether or not he'll accept the offer.

Axel laughed brightly. "Don't worry, Rox. Nothing ridiculous. Promise."

Roxas didn't believe the redhead. He thought about it some more, but noticed that he was already late for P.E. He finally decided to take the deal. He had no other choice after all. He needed that midterm grade in order for him to get an A in P.E. But what about Axel? Didn't he also need the grade? Roxas shook his head. There was absolutely no point for him to worry about Axel when his own grade was in danger.

Finally, he stood up and snatched the clothes off Axel's hand. "Fine," he replied, quickly stripping and putting in the obviously over-sized uniform. Axel was definitely much taller and bigger than him.

When Roxas was about to run out to the track field, he was stopped as his wrist was grabbed tightly. He turned, about to demand an explanation as to why Axel was holding him. But then, before the question could come out from his mouth, he was silenced by a small kiss. Axel's lips were on his. What the hell?

His eyes went wide as he was kissed. What the hell was Axel doing?!

Snapping back to reality, he quickly pushed the redhead away from him with all the energy he could muster. Axel fell back, sitting on the bench with an innocent smirk on his face. "What the hell, Axel?"

"That's to seal the deal, Rox."

Roxas blushed wildly. "You freak, what do you think you're doing? Boys aren't allowed to kiss..."

Axel burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Roxas, just...how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, Ax." Said blond rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're sixteen, old enough to know that gay and lesbian exist. Now, go to your track field, Rox."

"Just...what...do you imply in that?"

"It's absolutely nothing," Axel laughed.

Roxas released a soft growl as he walked away from the changing room and out to the track field, cringing a bit when he was exposed to the bright sunlight. The changing room was dark and suddenly being exposed to such strong light hurt his eyes. Quickly adapting to it, he blocked the sunlight from reaching his eyes by using his arms, and running off to where his classmates were already gathering, listening to Cloud's instructions.

While Axel was still sitting inside the changing room, relaxed and grinning as he usually would. He tilted his head to the side as he watched his best friend's figure disappear. Chuckling slightly, he muttered to himself. "I guess that went quite well?" he questioned, putting a hand on his mouth and then on his chin, unable to hold his smile. Then he released a rich laugh. "Damn, Rox. You really should stop doing all this to me."

--

Apparently, there was a new kid in the class. And coincidence almost always happen...as really, it was not hard to guess who the new kid was...the same silver head kid who Roxas had grown to dislike. "My name's Riku." The silver head stated cockily with both hands hidden in his pockets.

Roxas glared at the silver head, obviously not liking him. Revenge would be revenge and he had already planned on doing that. It was just a matter of opportunity. Riku's eyes were immediately met with the blond's cerulean. Roxas immediately rolled his eyes and looked away while Riku merely shrugged it off, his eyes still placed upon the blond.

"Alright class. Go stretch out. We will begin taking the grades immediately. And Riku, you can have your midterm grades taken and recorded next week when you have your uniform with you. You have a lot to catch up." Cloud, the P.E. teacher stated coldly and bluntly, going off to set up the equipment that would be needed for the day.

Everybody left the gathering area, leaving only Riku and Roxas alone there. "Seems like we're on the same class," Riku stated bluntly, chuckling.

"Yeah...nice to be able to meet you again." Roxas answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Now, let's make this clear. I don't know you. You don't know me. So, don't talk to me, am I clear?" he stated bluntly, hating to use such tone, but felt like he had to do it when he was confronted with a certain silver head.

Riku seemed to be thinking a bit before he laughed. "Yeah, we don't know each other." He shrugged. "But the thing is, I do know a bit about you." He stated knowingly, walking in front of Roxas.

"What?"

"You kissed a boy in school. I saw that."

"What?!" Roxas' eyes bulged, looking at Riku in disbelieve. But then, he quickly recollected himself. "What about it?" he asked calmly.

"I won't tell the whole school, but you owe me."

"What are you saying?"

"Then you would rather have it out and be revealed to the whole school?" Riku grinned.

"Your point?"

"I've made my point."

"What?" Roxas' mouth opened wide. "Fine, I don't care."

"Good, you owe me for it."

Roxas stared at Riku one last time before he ran off to stretch out.

_Seriously, just what is up with Axel and this new dude? They're both...behaving...__**similarly**_. _Something's definitely up..._

But Roxas couldn't figure out what. What could possibly be happening? Axel was his best friend and Riku was merely a new guy that suddenly pops up in his morning and in his school, in his class. It's almost scary to know what could happen in a day. Should he care?

Shrugging it off, he started stretching, preparing himself for the ten-laps run.

--

Sorry it's short... dunno if this is good or not. But anyway, I'll have this one going in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks!


End file.
